


Mothers [In Law] Who'd have them?

by Activeimagination



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Activeimagination/pseuds/Activeimagination
Summary: Aaron loves Robert, Robert loves Aaron, Chas loves Aaron, Chas does not love Robert. AKA Chas hears the news and reacts.





	Mothers [In Law] Who'd have them?

Mothers [In Law] Who’d have them?

 

There was little that would leave Chas Dingle speechless but this did. Her son, the man she would walk on red hot coals for, had calmly told her that he had, in the space of an hour, broken up with his boyfriend and had declared undying love for the man that had smashed his heart into pieces. Then he had said he was not staying for a row but would be there for her party. It was early and at this stage she did not think the bottle of Merlot would be strong enough.

‘Did you know?’  
‘Umm know, know what?’  
Paddy’s impression of a hare caught in headlights was usually endearing but not it confirmed that he did.  
‘You did’  
‘Calm down Chas’  
‘Calm down, calm down, you stood in this room last year and tried to stop their wedding and now you are telling me calm down’  
‘I know I did, I was wrong’  
‘He slept with Rebecca, they have a son, my boy was driven to hurt himself again are you sure a horse hasn’t kicked you in your flaming head or something?’  
‘I was wrong because they loved each other. They still do and frankly I don’t think they ever stopped. Yes Robert made an awful mistake but for once he owned it and since Seb has been born there’s a different side to him, the whole flaming village thinks he should be up for Dad of the year’  
‘Paddy, I don’t want my boy hurt again’  
‘Neither do I, but not being with Robert was hurting him. Look Chas if someone who is a virtual saint compared to all of us, all of us can’t get Aaron to take his mind from Robert then maybe there is something there’  
‘You reckon?’  
‘I do and you know what, you have known this would likely happen as much as I have.’  
‘Paddy…’  
‘I know but I think it will work this time, I really do’

Aaron walked lightly into the pub, smile on his face and shoulders at ease.   
‘There’s a happy man if ever I saw one eh?’, his grandmother threw her arms around him.  
‘Don’t say anything but I was rooting for Blondie all the time’  
‘Thanks Nan’, he laughed.   
‘Charity, pull my grandson a pint, he looks thirsty and I can only imagine why’.  
Aaron reddened but smiled at the fact that she was very accurate indeed. His mother entered from the back.  
‘You’re early’  
‘I wasn’t going to be late for me Mum’s birthday’, he handed her a card.  
‘Last of the big spenders’.  
Aaron glared at the co owner of the pub.  
‘Not that it is any of your business but the gift is in the card’  
‘Where’s lover boy then, Robert it is today I believe’  
‘He’s not coming’  
Paddy’s ears perked and he sidled over to Aaron.  
‘Not a great start mate, him not coming…I mean I thought he might make the flaming effort’  
‘It isn’t that, he just felt that him being here would spoil it for Mum and don’t go looking for the bad in him alright’  
‘Ok, well can’t be easy’  
‘No but it might not always be like this’.  
Chas had heard from the back room. There was still a half hour until the party would start and she slipped out quietly. 

Robert had been surprised when Dianne had arrived at Keepers to say Doug needed help with the computer to skype Sandy and she would keep an eye on Seb. He grabbed his jacket and made his way across to the house.  
‘Good evening Robert’  
‘Chas, umm I thought’  
‘I know what you thought but I needed to talk to you and Dianne obliged’  
He quietly cursed Dianne for aiding the unleashing of a tornado.  
‘Look Chas before you start let me just say that there has been no minute I have not regretted what I did. I don’t regret Seb but I regret what I did, what it did to Aaron, to Liv to you but mostly to Aaron. I know you hate me, think I’m dirt and maybe you’re right but I love him and will never let him down again’  
She looked at him and although she hated to admit it she could see his sincerity and hear the softness of his voice. They had not been alone in a long time.   
‘Last night, last night when he took off his top’  
‘Are you trying to flipping wind me up?’  
‘Listen to me, I saw them, the scars, the ones I caused and I nearly got sick. But he, he…’the sobs came.  
‘He has forgiven you’  
Robert nodded and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.  
‘Robert, he was always going to, I knew that, I just hoped he would have moved on when he did because I don’t want my boy to hurt like that again’  
‘I don’t either’  
She laughed.  
‘I’m serious Chas, I’m not that person and I know I’ve said that before but Seb changed me and the only, the only reason I stayed around the day he was born, yeah I wanted to leave, I was packed and ready to go. The only reason I decided to stay was Aaron, he told me I could be a good Dad and that I had to step up. He said the same after the accident, I had to step up. I’ve been doing it ever since’  
‘You need to do it now too’  
Robert looked at her with a confused look on his face.  
‘You need to come to your, what are you calling yourselves now?’  
‘We havne’t discussed that’  
‘Right, well the man you love, his Mum is having a birthday party and you need to go to it and stand by that man tonight’  
‘I didn’t go because I didn’t want to ruin things’  
‘Aye, I know but now you have to, look Robert we both love him and want him to be happy, so come on, I’ve a party to be getting to’

‘Mum, where were you, everyone was worried’  
‘I was rounding up a straggler’  
Robert walked in sheepishly behind her.  
‘I…I don’t believe it’  
‘Neither do I’ Robert said quietly.   
Paddy approached and gave Chas a hug.  
‘What brought this on?’  
‘He’s happy Paddy, he’s happy. Plus I’m going to shoot a few sarky comments Robert’s way’  
‘Chas’  
‘Come on Paddy, I’m going to have some fun and besides he’d take anything for him’

Robert had bourn a few comments and had said nothing back or to Aaron. The night went well and he was amazed at how easily he had been accepted back in. He said as much to Zak.  
‘Look son, our Aaron has chosen you, and you know you kept an eye out for him with the boxing and all and well it’s not like our lot haven’t made some major mistakes, is it?’  
As the final guests were leaving Chas made her way over to them.  
‘Thanks Mum’, Aaron whispered as she hugged him.  
‘You’re happy?’  
‘Yes’  
‘Good’, she leaned over towards Robert, ‘Keep it that way, I don’t give third chances’


End file.
